


Level First Alert/一级警戒

by nuoyu2014



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuoyu2014/pseuds/nuoyu2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>水淋淋的ABO！<br/>强暴！野兽般的冬兵！毫无感情！<br/>还有未成年的叉骨，只有16岁！<br/>天雷滚滚，注意闪避！<br/>然后……感谢木子不杀之恩！！！！</p><p>宝宝还是个孩子，请不要互相伤害。</p>
    </blockquote>





	Level First Alert/一级警戒

**Author's Note:**

> 水淋淋的ABO！  
> 强暴！野兽般的冬兵！毫无感情！  
> 还有未成年的叉骨，只有16岁！  
> 天雷滚滚，注意闪避！  
> 然后……感谢木子不杀之恩！！！！
> 
> 宝宝还是个孩子，请不要互相伤害。

Rumlow跟在Pierce身后，看向被牢牢绑缚在仪器上的武器。特战队长舔了舔一侧犬齿，露出危险的神情。几乎所有队员都知道，这位战力强悍的Omega队长几乎本能般地厌憎着所有Alpha的接触，他看起来似乎未被标记，却没有人闻到过他的味道，也没有人见到他注射过抑制剂。然而身为一个Omega，生活在一群Alpha之中，却从没有任何人能够通过信息素的影响干扰到他的行动。除了身体内部那一道缝隙，他完全可以被看做是一个普通的Beta，却能凭借战力与战略素养压服所有Alpha队员，成为Pierce所倚重的左膀右臂。而此刻，这位特战队长正眯起眼盯住Winter Soldier滴着水的发梢，身体肌肉紧绷，仿佛下一秒就会扑上去扼住对方的喉咙。  
见到这个表情，所有特战队员立刻一致相信，即使是九头蛇组织内最强大的拳头，资产若是因亚性征而轻敌，也非得在他们的特战队长身上吃个大亏不可。  
只有Rumlow一个人知道，他此刻绷紧浑身肌肉，只是为了保持仪态，以免两腿发软，当众出丑罢了。几乎在目光接触Winter Soldier的瞬间，他的后穴便仿佛恢复了Omega的本性，自深处麻痒起来。  
耻辱……  
他攥紧了拳，眼前却忍不住再次回溯那一夜噩梦。那场景曾千百回徘徊于自己的午夜梦境，将自己惊出一身冷汗。

那时，刚满16岁的Rumlow刚刚加入九头蛇，还是个得靠着抑制剂隐藏自己真实性征的小菜鸟。所幸他的气味本身便极为寡淡而且偏于中性，又有药物辅助，便也没惹出乱子。当时资产刚刚激活，他被临时从分部抽调至总部，看守尚处于解冻中的武器。小Omega一个人抱着突击步枪守在实验室墙角，张望着实验台上的武器。  
最初的相安无事使得Rumlow很快放松了警惕——机体还在昏迷，又被皮质束缚结实锁住，即使身为人形武器，组织的最强战力，又能有什么威胁？他将电击枪熟练地在掌中转了一圈，插回腰侧的枪套，甚至好奇地凑近了去看武器紧紧闭合的眼睑，和圆润的脸颊，口中还轻声念了一句武器的代号。  
“Winter Soldier？”  
一切都足够稳定，直到——  
——直到湛蓝的双眸倏然睁开，强大的Alpha气息瞬间爆发，如无形的冲击波一般横扫整间实验室。  
Rumlow几乎立时便露出惧意，毫无防备之下险些被对方爆发出的气息所征服，只能勉强扶着实验台旁放了试管的铁质架子，惊慌地盯紧资产。此时武器那对冷凝如坚冰的眼睛已经定在Rumlow的身上，鼻端轻耸，随即便露出某种近似于野兽寻觅到猎物时的表情。毫无预兆地，武器左臂挣开了实验台上的皮质束带，又扯断束缚着身体其他部位的束带，坐了起来。  
Rumlow已经完全陷入了Alpha仿佛冰雪般凛冽的信息素中。他下意识夹紧了双腿，咬紧唇不敢再抬头，仿佛有什么即将从后穴中流出。一手惶然去摸腰侧的电击枪，可在触到枪套之前，便被武器攥住了手腕。  
“омега？”  
野兽皱了皱眉，吐出一个俄语单词，随后Rumlow便被扔到了实验床上。他紧张地倒退，却在刚触及铁床边沿时，便被扯住了脚踝。金属手指合拢于少年细瘦而浑圆的脚踝，Rumlow几乎要被对方冰冷的温度而烫伤。急喘几下，勉强对抗着Omega的本能，Rumlow立刻抬起另一条腿踹向对方心口，只是力道却比平时去了八成。  
Rumlow在踢出那一脚时便不好，却仍无力躲过Winter的抓握。他的发情期由于对方信息素的诱导而提前，此时几乎浑身皮肤都烫得可怕，叫嚣着渴望对方的抚摸甚至是掐拧。咽了口唾沫，Rumlow的双腿被对方大大分开，却只能无力地扯紧身下白色的床单。他甚至下意识地配合对方抬起腰臀，回过神后便立即又塌下腰，扭动着身体挣扎起来，神色却已是无比绝望。  
资产似乎被对方反抗的行为所激怒，凭借信息素传达出的愤怒几乎要压垮Rumlow。一手压制住Rumlow的手腕，身体强硬地卡在对方两腿之间，金属手臂迅速撕碎了对方的衣服，露出少年包裹在黑色九头蛇制服下的柔软身体。他微微眯起眼，舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，一口咬上Rumlow的颈子。Rumlow的灵魂尚在催促自己反击，可肉体已经无比驯顺地习惯了武器充满性张力的信息素，甚至在咬噬的疼痛中升起一样的快感。他重重喘息了一声，腰部弹起又被压制着摔在床上，双眼被欲望填满，渴望的目光不断流连于武器的周身。  
Winter似乎也嗅到了年轻Omega写满了欲望的气味。他的嘴唇已经被对方的鲜血所濡湿，转动舌尖将铁锈味的液体舔入口中，那对湛蓝的双眸暗沉起来。  
武器身上重重的防护同样没能阻止钢铁手臂的破坏，很快，Winter同样扯碎自己身上多余的衣物，怒张的阴茎顶上Rumlow的后穴。温热的触感传达至大脑，Rumlow几乎立刻便更加剧烈地挣扎了起来，然而反映至身体却像是欲拒还迎的扭动，受发情影响，未经人事的穴口甚至稍微张合起来，挤出透明的粘液，不住地吮吸武器阴茎顶端。  
“шлюха.”  
虽然不懂俄语，但武器轻蔑的神情已经说明了一切。Rumlow张了张嘴，熟练的喝骂还未出口，便被塞进两根金属手指。少年合拢牙齿，却丝毫无法撼动指节。食指与中指夹住柔软的舌头，武器眼中露出戏谑之色，勾扯玩弄起少年的唇舌。冰冷的指腹不断摩擦温热的口腔，于是被少年的温度捂热起来，而仿佛拥有人类的体温。而Rumlow即使怎样试图抽回舌头，也只不过是为武器增添了小小情趣，仿佛那柔软的舌面不是在试图顶出手指，而是温顺地转圈舔舐着钢铁的指腹。而随着发情期中Omega体质的影响，Rumlow几乎真的是在舔弄对方的指尖，迷恋着武器的强大与危险。  
然而更使这具身体更加兴奋起来的是，Winter并没有让他等很久。就在Rumlow后穴的瘙痒已经无法忍耐时，武器的阴茎进入了这具柔软而青涩的身体。Rumlow防备着所有人类而避免被所谓性征控制，隐瞒了Omega的身份成为一名九头蛇的士兵，却最终成为了摆在武器面前的美餐。  
没有任何润滑与扩张，粗大的阴茎前端蹭了蹭Rumlow身体分泌的体液，粗暴地完全捅入紧窄的后穴。被温热而湿滑的甬道包覆，Winter的阴茎立刻又胀大一圈，完全钉入Rumlow身体，龟头顶在生殖腔闭合的缝隙处，几乎要强行捅开那道尚在紧闭的入口。强烈的疼痛瞬间撕裂了Rumlow被情欲所迷惑的神经，少年重新清醒起来，被放开的双手奋力推拒着Winter的肩头，却完全使不出平时的力气，明明紧蹙着眉头，动作却宛如情人间的爱抚般轻柔。他紧紧咬住口中的手指发泄痛苦，却无法对Winter造成任何痛苦。强大的Alpha单手按住Rumlow的腰，大力进出起来，而丝毫不在意少年喉间隐约的哽咽。而随着钢铁手指的抽出，口中失了阻挡之物，少年便忍不住哭叫起来，混杂着求饶与咒骂的破碎音节不断溢出嘴唇，却只是招惹来武器扬起的手掌。毫不留情的巴掌掴在Rumlow脸上，右半边脸便肿胀起来。痛苦迟钝而尖锐，Rumlow舌尖舔过嘴角，尝到了铁锈味。他偏过头，刚要吐出一口混了血水的唾沫，便被Winter的嘴唇堵进喉咙。不同于Rumlow虽然奋力抗争，却总是绵软诱人的舌头，Winter唇舌间的进攻宛如他的信息素一般狂暴。舌尖如刀刃般剖开Rumlow的唇缝，一伺挤进口腔，舌面便如暴风雪般席卷过少年稚嫩的口腔内壁。疼痛，征服，Rumlow的脑子被武器的舌头一并侵蚀、打散，血腥味在两人口腔中肆无忌惮地挥发，激起Winter更多的兽性，也点燃了Rumlow作为Omega最原始的渴望。少年开始不甘示弱地反击，伸出舌头阻挠Winter的进犯，却最终一败涂地，断续的喘息自唇间挤出，很快便被Winter的吮吸掠夺一空。  
纵使内心如何推拒，激烈的交合之下初尝情欲的青涩身体仍然很快被Alpha所吸引。在Winter野兽般的大力顶弄之下，少年纤细的腿已经再次缠上对方的腰，后穴传来的快感混合着痛楚袭击大脑，被占有的奇异欢愉仿佛自下腹向全身辐射，连手指一时都酥麻起来。少年偶尔哼出几声的哭叫也逐渐变得绵软而富有情欲意味，后腰不断上顶，不自觉地迎合起Winter的操弄。他迷蒙的双眼盈满雾气，仿佛再浓重几分便能成雨，目光凝结在Winter如冰雪般净无瑕秽的瞳孔，仿佛要叫出对方的名字，却又在出口之前便被对方撞碎成漫天金色星辰。  
“шлюха.”  
Winter再次重复着具有侮辱意味的俄语单词，可少年已经没有任何多余的精力反驳对方。他甚至连一根手指都抬不起来，浑身因情欲而泛起粉色，线条流畅的大腿磨蹭着武器的腰侧，无意识地呻吟着渴望得到更多。或许他的大脑正如同不断被翻搅的口腔一眼，一切都混融为一，所有畏惧与忧虑都被排除思考的范围，只余狂风肆虐的原野，而Winter便如闪电点燃了年轻Omega最初的欲火。此时此刻，比起Winter，Rumlow反倒更像那个被性事所驯服的小兽，沉迷于罂粟花含了毒性的快乐之中无可自拔。  
少年身体终究稚嫩许多，Winter的阴茎仍在粗暴的抽插，Rumlow粉嫩的性器便已抖动着射了出来。浓稠的白浊射在两人胸腹处，而年轻的Omega已经只能瘫软了身体大口喘息。微曲金属指节，Winter自Rumlow胸前刮蹭体液，挨近Rumlow嘴边。  
“ лизать .”  
几乎不必费心猜测Winter语中含义，Rumlow似乎已经失去了思考能力，不待对方催促，便垂眼伸出舌头舔舐起武器手指表面的精液。灵活的舌尖不断卷过微凉的金属，留下暧昧的水痕逐渐蒸发。腥膻的精液随着下意识的吞咽动作而滑进Rumlow的食道，少年口中泛起苦涩，可心理的需索却被喂食的动作所填满，空气中的信息素也开始沾染上Alpha的气味，悄然发生着变化。Winter被Omega温驯的表情所取悦，神色似乎缓和几分，只是挺腰操干的频率却更加急促。他低头舔过Rumlow的脖颈，牙齿咬住对方的喉结，犬齿陷入皮肤，仿佛再使些力气便能咬断少年脆弱的要害。Rumlow的灵智仿佛分裂成了对立的两半。他的欲望为武器的掌控而更加炽热，渴望着更多的伤害。而他的理智却因为要害被控制而恐惧得几乎要爆炸。喉结忍不住上下滑动，想吐出几个恳求的单词，Rumlow却惊恐地发现自己连示弱的语句都无法挤出，便只能小幅地摇动头颅，乞求对方的怜悯。  
幸而Winter并不打算立刻结束他的猎物的性命。  
“разврат.”  
Winter喉咙的颤动几乎贴着皮肤传递至Rumlow的大脑。不必任何解说，Rumlow便能接收到对方语调间的戏弄与冷酷。可他似乎并不想做出任何反驳，甚至将之视为赞美，甘之如饴。后穴的快感积聚至可怖的程度，还没有度过不应期，阴茎便再次勃起。钝痛自前端传来，却只是加剧了快感的堆积。少年再一次挣扎起来，却似乎意外地得到了野兽的怜惜，Winter将阴茎拔出了Rumlow的身体，分离时甚至发出了暧昧的声响。  
Rumlow忍不住咬牙切齿地低声咒骂一句，便要爬下铁架床。然而刚半支起身体准备翻身下床，便又被武器拉住腰，翻过来再次压在床上。将身体贴上Rumlow温暖的背部肌肉，Winter再次进入了他的猎物。  
狼狈地跪伏在床上，Rumlow两手紧抓住床边的铁架，牙齿撕咬着身下的床单。武器呼出的热气喷在他的后颈处，散发着Omega冷香信息素的腺体泛起麻痒的热感。几乎不必细想，Rumlow便知道对方想做什么。  
标记，成结。  
惊慌地试图向前爬动，每次稍微挣脱控制，阴茎几乎能够滑出体外，便会被武器按着腰狠狠地扯向下腹。巨大的龟头再次操进甬道深处，可怖的快感之下，Rumlow两腿不住地颤抖，却只能咬牙再次向前爬去。直至反复几次，少年稍微回头，才看到武器翘起的一边嘴角。这头野兽像是戏弄挣扎的猎物一般戏弄着他，给予微茫的希望，却全部是假象。终于放弃挣扎，Rumlow塌下腰来，翘起后臀，放纵自己沉迷于对方的操弄，少年稚嫩的嗓子已经哭哑叫不出声来，只是不断吞咽着口中分泌的唾液，不时哀哀哼叫几声，听起来却全是沙哑的气音，仿佛有意引诱身上的Alpha继续抽插。Omega的信息素也愈发惑人，诱得Alpha几欲发狂。他单腿跪上实验床，身体更加紧贴Rumlow的背脊，胸口甚至能够感受到Omega不断运动的肩胛骨。  
“моя.”  
感受到体内的阴茎再次胀大，底端靠近穴口的部分逐渐膨起成结，Rumlow不由得稍微闭了闭眼。明知身上的Alpha即将彻底占有自己，却毫无反抗之力，甚至渴求对方进入生殖腔，将自己孕育生命的腔体灌满精液。Winter却丝毫不曾察觉，或许即使察觉也并不在意身下少年的矛盾心情。他更快地挺动几下，阴茎不断磨蹭着生殖腔的入口。紧闭的缝隙逐渐张开，Omega的气味也更加甜蜜，仿佛一枚即将成熟的果实。等不及Omega完全打开自己，武器便强硬地撞进入口，龟头在腔体内摩擦，缝隙边缘似乎已经受伤破损。甘美的痛苦折磨着Rumlow的神经，少年的手指愈发收紧，指节泛白，手背上青色的血管愈发明显。  
终于，武器冷硬的气味被Omega甜美的气息所调和，仿佛有人在冥冥中扣动了扳机，Winter低吼一声，释放在Rumlow体内。精液冲击上腔体内壁的同时，武器低头狠狠咬上了Omega后颈的腺体。那一小块一直被他不断抚摸啃咬的皮肤在犬齿下破损，甘醇如美酒的气味充盈于空气中，而渐渐与Alpha冷冽的气味所融合。  
标记形成，阻挡武器抽出阴茎的结也消退下去。Rumlow软软地呼出一口气，神经放松下来，困乏感袭上脑海。勉强支撑着抬了抬眼皮，便以为一切终于结束。武器也如他所想，离开他的身体。瘫软地仰面躺在床上，屈起双腿，脚踵蹬着床边，任由后穴的红白浊液缓缓流出。  
Rumlow大脑乱成了一团麻。他想起了最早发现性征时的愤怒与不甘，可一切情绪都浸泡在性事餮足后的慵懒中，而显得迟钝且柔软起来。  
该死的Omega体质。  
可惜，现实并没有留给Rumlow多少时间，来哀叹他不幸的生活。事实上，他躺在这里的原因并不是慰藉自己滋生的多余心情，而是由于武器的生理需要。而Winter看着对方顺从而柔软的身体，已经再次勃起。资产再次覆上他的身体，Rumlow眼中惊惶一闪而逝，却想明白许久没有人来拯救他的原因。  
他是一个Omega，毫无援救的必要。比起一个弱小的Omega新兵，武器的稳定才更值得重视。如果牺牲掉他就能够避免武器的暴走，那么，没有人会选择他。  
咬了咬牙，Rumlow任命地双腿环上Winter结实的腰腹，双手抱住宽阔的肩膀，顺服地打开了自己。即使后穴已经麻木得难以再感受到快感，即使由于抑制剂的作用，这次发情已经结束，可除了他自己，没有人会在乎这些。他只能倾尽全部去取悦身上的野兽，以换得活命的可能。等到太阳升起，武器便会进行洗脑。他大概根本不会记得他标记过一个Omega，而Rumlow的一生却在被他压在身下的一刻起，就已经注定要踏上不同的道路。  
对方的阴影遮住了微茫的光，后穴的快感机械地发酵，膨胀，在成结时就应到来的高潮终于在脑中爆炸。不仅阴茎射出稀薄些许的精液，后穴也涌出一股热流。那股温热的体液是如此温暖，使得年轻的Omega身体完全酥软下来，连勾勾小指都懒动起来。而那体液又无比的灼烫，烫伤身体所有神经末梢。混杂着痛苦的欢愉自极端细微的末端接连传递至大脑，汇聚为可怖的电流，将一切块垒化为焦炭。Rumlow的眼眶已经泛红，眼角流下生理性的泪水，而眼神却不再空洞，而重新露出羞耻的表情。他的身体已经完全沉溺于情欲的海洋，再无逃生可能。  
而就在他大脑一片空白的同时，Winter左臂托着他的臀肉，右手下伸扶住他的后颈，将他整个人抱了起来。眼前一切天旋地转，再回过神来时，后背的寒意却尖锐地提醒了他此刻的处境——他被武器顶在了实验室唯一的一面单向玻璃上。而与通常境况不同的是，此时武器无法透过玻璃看到外面的人，可外面值班的科研人员却能够清晰无误地观察他们的活动。或许正有人贴近玻璃，观察他每一节脊椎骨弯曲的弧度，他不断起伏的两肩，和他蠕动着吞吐武器阴茎的后穴。  
灭顶的羞耻点燃Rumlow最后的反抗意志，他疯狂地捶打着武器的后背，试图引起对方的注意，即使被那只可怕的钢铁手掌扼死，也好过被所有人以打量实验体的目光注视，最后的结果也还是被操死在这个四壁苍白的实验室里。后穴的巨物还在不停进出，臀肉及肩胛骨与单面玻璃接触时传递的凉意却使少年如坠冰窟。可即使如此，Omega的体质依旧助长着情欲的炽焰，他的身体已经开始不住地扭动，乳尖在对方作战服上不断磨蹭，缓解着体内孳生的酥痒。Omega的身体终于渐渐习惯，甚至对性事着迷起来。这本是出于生物繁殖本能的保护反应，却最终成为抽在Rumlow心口最狠辣的一鞭。  
年轻的Omega张开双臂紧紧抱住刚刚标记过他的Alpha，在他右肩印下一个牙印。他的哭泣终究不再只是生理刺激的产物，而发泄着所有愤恨与犹带有青涩痕迹的幻想的破灭。生理的欲望打碎了他引以为豪的理智与控制，揭露了他终究是个Omega，而不是平素依靠抑制剂伪装出的Beta。  
就在少年恍惚之中，仿佛又被换了一种体位，大概是欲火高炽的Alpha嫌抱着他的Omega不方便使力，便将人放下，背过去顶在玻璃上操弄。而Rumlow的双眼失焦，茫然地散射在镜面上，似乎又被镜中人的瞳孔反射回来。空白的大脑既无法思考自己沉迷于性爱的表情会被多少双眼睛盯着，也无法再猜测身后的男人还有多久才会满足。他只是不断被推上性欲的巅峰，又狠狠地坠落。玻璃墙上已经蹭出一片暧昧的湿痕，刚射上去的精液在表面被蹭开，混进透明的水痕中，被搅出凌乱的纹路。终于，不记得是第几轮，Rumlow彻底昏迷于过载的快感，真正挣脱了一切强迫与羞辱。  
他不记得事情是怎样收场，事后也没有人再对他提起过。而那些对他投以异样目光的人，无一不在战斗或内部斗争中，被踩进了越野拉练场地的泥土里滋润那里疯长的野草。他被遣回分部，继续踩着同伴和敌人的尸体向上爬，直到被话事人Alexander Pierce召回，熬过魔鬼训练，升任特战队队长。

直到Pierce不悦地清咳一声，Rumlow才意识到自己的失神。下意识稍微抬眼，看向那张比十年前不知进化了多少的试验台，却恰逢武器解冻完成，睁开了双眼。  
对上那对苍蓝依旧的眼眸，Rumlow的心脏立刻便如被钢铁巨手死死捏在了手心里一般，肺部无力地扩张，却依旧得不到一丝氧气。在呼吸困难导致的眩晕与呕吐欲望中，他隐约看到武器张开两瓣冻得青紫的嘴唇，冲他勾了勾唇角，无比清晰地做出一个俄语单词的口型。  
“шлюха.”  
时至今日，Rumlow已经能够读懂对方的唇语。那个单词的意思是——“Bitch.”


End file.
